1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a method and system for authentication of a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptop computers, smart phones, tablets, wearable devices, and other electronic devices have multi-tasking functionality. Also, round the clock high speed internet access enables these devices to download and upload of large amounts of data.
To support this level of performance, additional memory space is often required. The additional memory space may be in the form of Secure Digital (SD) cards, mini SD cards, micro SD cards, Solid State Devices (SSDs), or other portable storage devices.
Because of high demand, the market for portable memory devices is very lucrative. This has attracted counterfeit manufacturers. The counterfeit devices are often of low quality and unable to fulfill advertised performance levels and memory capacity. They are also usually sold at lower prices under the brand names of legitimate manufacturers. As a result, unknowing buyers of the counterfeit devices believe that the low quality devices they purchased were actually made by legitimate manufactures. The reputations of the legitimate manufacturers greatly suffer as a result.
Various methods have been proposed to authenticate storage devices. One method involves storing software in an electronic (or host) device. This software is made by the memory device manufacturer for authenticating storage devices. One type of software sends a pre-defined read write sequence to the storage device and then analyzes the response to the pre-defined sequence from the storage device. When the storage device responds with a valid signature, the storage device is authenticated.
However, this method has many drawbacks relating to its use of a static, predefined sequence. This sequence is stored in the host device and therefore is subject to hacking. When the sequence is discovered by counterfeit manufacturers, firmware in counterfeit devices can be programmed to provide a valid signature, resulting in authentication of a fake device. Further, the predefined sequence is usually programmed into all the devices of the legitimate manufacturer through a one-time communication between the host device and storage device. This makes it easy for counterfeit manufacturers to observe, track, and crack the pre-defined sequence.